The present invention relates to sports training devices and more particularly to a unique device for training the user to concentrate and maintain the head, eyes and other body parts in a preferred orientation.
In a wide variety of sports activities, such as golf, baseball and tennis, it is necessary for proper performance and increased proficiency that the player concentrate on the ball and maintain the head, eyes and/or other body parts in a preferred orientation or alignment with respect to the ball and the playing surface. Heretofore, various devices have been proposed for assisting the player in correcting improper form and to increase concentration. For example, devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,211, entitled INDICATING DEVICE and issued on Nov. 10, 1954, to Mallory, Jr., have been proposed for indicating to the user when the head moves out of a preferred orientation. The device disclosed in this patent is primarily adapted for indicating to a golfer that he has moved this head and taken his eyes off the golf ball.
Other devices have been proposed for limiting the peripheral vision of the user to eliminate distraction and to force the user to concentrate on the activity at hand. An example of one such device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,478, entitled HEADPIECE and issued on Mar. 14, 1967, to Tate. The device disclosed in this patent includes a support and a shield. The shield includes a top panel and side panel portions. When positioned on the head of the user, the top panel and side panel portions restrict the peripheral and upward vision of the user.
The prior devices, as represented by the aforementioned patents, have not solved or been addressed to the particular problems experienced by the tennis player. Proper form dictates that the tennis player concentrate on the tennis ball and that the player's head and eyes be maintained in essentially a horizontal plane with respect to the playing surface. In order to properly play low balls, the player should bend his knees while maintaining his eyes in such horizontal plane. It is extremely difficult for the tennis player to know when he is developing bad habits and improperly positioning his head and body with respect to the ball.
A need exists for a training aid device which is primarily adapted for use by a tennis player to force the player to concentrate on the ball and which will indicate to the player when his head is improperly positioned. Preferably, such a device should be of relatively lightweight construction and relatively easily and inexpensively manufactured.